Aurora Sun : Her Hunger Games
by UnperfectButLovingIt
Summary: Aurora Sun never belonged to a district. she wandered but when she goes to the reapings in District 12 and she finally has enough, what will she do? Just check it out my friends. You may like it :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic and I hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in the Hunger Games apart from my own characters.**

I watched from my perch in the tree as parents worried over their children. This may be the last time they say goodbye, that they tell them they love them, or even to tell them to wipe the muck off their face.

I shifted around so my knife wasn't jabbing into my thighs. The cloak I wore around my shoulders blew in the wind and I quickly drew it closer to my body.

A young girl screamed out as her mother was wretched out of her grasp. This must ne her first reaping for the hunger Games.

The Hunger Games, Oh how I hated them. The Capitol send in 24 tributes, only one comes out. They murder and slaughter each other only with the thought f getting home. Back to their families who are watching nervously. The families wonder if they are going to die and half way through, they lose hope.

I winced slightly at the thought of family. They weren't coming back and I quickly realized that I always thought mine would.

I was brought back to reality when I heard district 12's escort, Effie Trinket start to say her speech.

She went all out I must admit. Her hair was a bright yellow and she had a green dress with matching boots. Everywhere was sequins and she looked like a human disco ball. She had gems on the tips of some of her eyelashes and her lips looked like they were permanently painted yellow.

"Hello District 12, Are you ready for the hunger games?" A silence followed her question and I would've laughed if it had not gotten me killed.

Effie couched awkwardly and I cracked a small smile. Did she not know that this district were not excite about the games. Did she not know they hated them? I sighed and shook my head. I guess not.

"Um, okay then. Let's have the girls first" she reached into the large pot that held the girls slips.

I felt slightly guilty since my name wasn't in here. I didn't belong to this district or any district for that matter. I was a nomad, a traveler. I was on the run constantly

In my travels I helped out those that were sick, hungry or even cold. The capitol hated me for it and they wanted to kill me. I never let them catch me though. I always slipped out of their grasp eventually.

Currently I was on top of their hit list. They wanted to torture me or send me into their games but I will never kill anyone for the sake of killing. If I was sent into those games I would only kill If I was in trouble or if they stacked first.

"Our female Tribute for this year's hunger games is –"Everyone watched as she drew a slip and started to read it. I noticed that some kids had unconsciously grabbed the person next to them hands.

"- Natasha Leverman"

I heard a small cry from the 12 year olds section. I heard screaming and struggling then a loud thud as someone fell to the ground unconscious.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I heard the patter of small feet.

I opened my eyes and stared at the small girl that was now on her way to the stage. She had oily black hair, a short figure and bright blue eyes. She wore a long black dress that had a few rips here and there and she shivered slightly. That's when I recognized her.

This was the girl that not a moment before had been clutching to her mother.

This was the girl that was now working on keeping the tears in her eyes even though waterfalls were already cascading down her cheeks.

This was the girl that is being sent into the 163rd Hunger Games and may not come out alive.

**Well I hope you liked it guys and if you want some more of this please don't hesitate to REVIEW :) **

**I also need some help with other tributes. Sorry to say this but I won't be doing it in their POV but I still hope you help me.**

**If you decide that you do want to help, just list these things in the reviews or inbox me**

**Things not in Bold are optional **

**Name**

**District**

**Age**

**Looks**

**Personality**

Family

History

Reaping clothes

Chariot outfit

Interview outfit

**Weapons**

**Strengths**

**Weaknesses**

**Preferred score**

Preferred death

Friends

Hobbies

Arena ideas

Volunteered or Chosen

**Anything else you might want to add just adds it :)**

**Anyway thanks for reading :) **

**I'm off to dream … dream in a teacup ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Guess what? CHAPTER TWO! I know it took ages but I got it out :) thanks to everyone who added this as a favorite story and thanks to ****Mythical Words for sending me Rora. I will defiantly be using her :) **

**Anyway please read and review. Oh and I don't own any of the hunger games apart from Aurora and any tributes I make. If you guys make some tributes they are yours of course **

**Now please, continue and enjoy**

I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was seeing the girl stand there shivering or maybe it was my great hatred for the Capitol. All I know is that I had jumped from my perch and was surrounded by Peacekeepers.

Cameras turned to film me and people gasped as they saw me. My black hair blew vigorously in the wind. I stood up in a defensive position and watched everyone with my brown eyes.

They were huddled together or at least trying to get as close as possible.

Everyone knew who I was. They knew the tales and stories of how I had helped the innocent and hungry. They knew that I was constantly on the run and showing myself like this might get me killed.

I drew the weapon, which I had created, from my back. Nearly everyone looked at it warily apart from the people who didn't know about it. I had designed it about four years ago when I was 11 years old. It was an idea I thought about but I hadn't made it until I was 13 after the incident.

It was a boomerang with a small button on the hand grip. When pressed, spikes popped out on the inside. The wooden boomerang was decorated with burn and knife marks that represented how many things I had killed

There were too many to count for animals and such but only 25 for people. Most of those being hit men sent from the capitol. I had always regretted killing people.

I had called it The Weapon back when I was young but now it had many names; exterminator, The Assassin and even The Butcher.

But really, I called it The Shadow's Sun.

"I'm not sure what you're doing here but I strongly advise you to leave" My head moved to the annoying, always-perky voice of Effie but this time her voice shook. Her eyes were wide with fright since she knew about my on-going fight with the capitol and she knew what I could do.

"I don't think I will" I paced my way through the crowd and everyone parted. My body was relaxed but I was highly aware of the multiple Peacekeepers, watching my every step. They still had no clue as to why I was here but neither did I.

I unknotted my cloak on the way and pressed it to Natasha's shoulders when I reached her.

She looked at my with a broad expression, her tiny frame trembling. _But was it from the cold or out of fright_? I thought to myself

I gave her a warm smile and she gave me a shy one in return.

_Don't do it. It's not worth it_. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

_Look at her though. She is so innocent, so helpless_. My eyes flew open and I stared at her. Pale skin, greasy hair and she was thin, so thin.

_Exactly, if she doesn't go in to the hunger games, she will die here. If she does go in the hunger games, she will die there. Either way SHE IS DEAD!_

_At least she will have family with her when she dies._

_Your brother went in and never came out. Want the same to happen to you?_

My eyes were downcast at this point and the thought of my brother made my lip quake and my knees go weak.

I shook my head and draped my arm across the girls shoulder.

"This girl is no older that 13 and this may be her first reaping. As the Shadow, I vowed to keep as many people safe and secure as I could. Now I am doing just that.

I squeezed the girls shoulder then let go, pushing her gently to her mother's now conscious body. They embraced each other and when the woman looked back, she nodded her head in thanks.

After I had returned the gesture, I stepped forward and stood up straighter.

"And anyway, what's the point of killing me when I'm already on the train ride to meet death" I laughed and advanced towards the stage

"I volunteer for Natasha"

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you figure out her weakness? I hope you did ;) anyway review and I will hopefully post chapter 3 **

**-3DWishes**


End file.
